Glee Goes to Hogwarts
by JordanneLeigh
Summary: Kurt/Blaine   Rachel/Finn   Al/Score  America is holding auditions for the Triannual Show Choir Competition at Hogwarts. Kurt wants to escape Lima, and maybe be recognized for his talents. Blaine wants to be a national role model.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** So I don't know if anyone cares, but the Harry Potter "timeline" was pushed back 10 years to make everything work.

Cool, calm-no- unaffected. That is how Kurt Hummel would seem, because that's what he _was_. Even if this was one of the most important moments of his life and _oh god how was he going to get through this!_

"Finn Hudson" The announcer called. Kurt's step-brother gave him a winning smile before heading into the audition room. Kurt really didn't understand how Finn could just waltz into a national audition, easy-as-you-please, and smile at him as if it were a good thing that he would be next in line.

"Oh, are you next?"

Kurt really wished he could ignore the big-nosed horribly-dressed girl in front of him, but he doubted she would go away. She looked awfully determined.

"Yes." He replied, keeping his tone clipped so as to discourage her.

"Rachel Berry." She held out her hand to shake, mouth already moving a mile a minute before he had the chance to half-heartedly clasp her hand. "I auditioned yesterday. You don't really have anything to worry about. But what do you plan to sing? I went in with a charming, though powerful rendition of _Gimme Gimme_. Which is, of course, from Thoroughly Modern Millie. I think it went especially well for me considering that one of the judges was my father's- my gay fathers, and to this day I don't know which is my blood relation- egg donor. In my opinion, she's the best judge because she can spot talent but not be too nice like Mr. Shue who was the glee director from my high school. He's also one of the judges. What do you plan to sing?"

"I Am the Greatest Star."

"You are pulling out all the stops, aren't you?"

"It's better than expecting a shoe in based on who you know." Kurt couldn't help but be catty, really, he _couldn't_.

Rachel didn't seem to mind, "It's not about who I know. It's about genetics and drive. I was born and raised to be a competitor. But you're not really competition, because you're a boy. So I wanted to say good luck."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the girl, not sure how to take her unabashed superiority complex. It was clashing with his own visions of stardom.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I saw you practicing. I've seen just about everyone warming up. I just know you're going to make it. I thought we could start being friends right away, make things easier for the trip to Scotland. This group is all about diversity and showing those witches from Hogwarts what music is all about."

Kurt blinked at her, not sure how to take the compliment and the scheming, and really, why hadn't he thought of scoping out the girls competition? He always got along better with girls, and the amount of media surrounding the Tri-Annual Wizarding Showchoir Worldcup would just gobble up a story of instant friendship between two competitors.

"Kurt Hummel." His name sounded, interrupting his plans for what may have been this most charming speech to a girl he'd hated on sight.

"Good luck!" Rachel squealed, hugging him happily just as Finn came out of the room. Finn looked confused at Kurt's company but there was no time to explain.

Kurt Hummel was about to prove himself worthy of a national selection for a world glee-off.

Rachel and Kurt met for coffee the next morning, reveling in the atmosphere of New York and good feedback from their auditions. Kurt had felt bad about leaving his step-brother behind, but hadn't been willing to unleash Finn's awkward-stupid on an unsuspecting girl. I mean, really. How it was possible for Finn to think he'd gotten his girlfriend pregnant without even going to third base was beyond Kurt.

"So, what made you decide to compete?"

Kurt smiled, "I almost didn't, actually. We don't have a show choir back home, at least one that anyone could be proud of, so it was lucky that I even heard of it. Finn, my step-brother, heard about it through his ex. He actually only auditioned to give me the moral support."

"Do you think he'll make it?" Rachel asked carefully.

"Honestly? No. He can't dance to save his life."

Rachel giggled at this. "He's rather cute, though."

Kurt shared a sly glance with the girl, "And don't I know it."

"Wait… is he?" Rachel gestured with her hands.

Even though he'd only ever really broached the subject with his family, he knew exactly what she meant. "No, Finn's not gay. He's ridiculously straight. It took me a while to come to terms with it, though. It caused a bit of a stir when our parents started dating."

"You seem so over it now." Rachel commented.

Kurt shrugged, uncomfortable about his ease with this annoying girl. He usually lived in a state of constant fear that someone would judge him or belittle him for being gay… but Rachel's dads were gay. If they both made it, as Rachel seemed to be sure they would, she'd be a great ally. It was hard to be both magical and gay- so many opportunities were denied just from how he was born.

"Well, we should really go around and spy on the others. We'll have already missed those who got an early start."

"How do you even spy on them? I thought all the practice rooms had soundproofing wards."

Rachel shared a conspiratorial grin. "They do. But they don't protect from Extendable Ears." Rachel dug a package from her purse, "I ordered them from a jokeshop in London. Apparently they were rather handy in that war a twenty years ago."

"You did your homework." Kurt nodded, approving.

"They really don't teach enough about the Death Eater Wars in America. It's hard to know anything about the British Ministry, what with the way they've been so hush-hush in the past."

"Well, we can't complain about the outcome." Kurt added, loving that he had someone to be politically correct with. The Worldcup had been established by Minister Shaklebolt a decade ago, as a way to build up the music program in Britain.

"Ohh! I'm so glad to have a buddy to do this with." Rachel gushed, leading to way to the practice basement.

Kurt followed her, feeling like they were going to war, spying on the enemy and making allies. They didn't get bored even after hours of snooping. It was also advantageous that they had mostly the same opinion on people's voices.

"That girl, she's got to get in." Kurt peered in, hoping not to be seen by the sturdy-looking black woman belting it out like no tomorrow.

"I'm actually worried!" Rachel whispered back, though she had a smile on her face.

"There are twenty- four spots to fill. If our snooping is anything to go by, you'll be fine." Kurt didn't know why he was being so nice. He hadn't even heard Rachel sing.

She smiled at him nonetheless, "Yes, but what if she takes too many solos?"

Kurt may have answered, but some commotion down the hall sent them flying from each other, trying to look inconspicuous. Rachel dove into the unused practice room beside the one they'd been spying, and Kurt had out his phone in seconds, pretending to text as he leant against the opposite wall.

He glanced up nonchalantly to see the most gorgeous hazel eyes looking back at him. The package they came in wasn't half bad either. The boy had black curly hair, plastered to his head with gel, a strong jaw, and the most dapper looking dress suit that Kurt had seen in ages.

"Hello." The boy greeted with a charming smile.

"H-hello." And _why_ was his voice so breathy?

"Are you waiting for a room?" The boy stopped beside him, looking about nervously. There had to be a hundred practice rooms in the basement.

Kurt blinked. "Ah, no. I'm waiting for a friend. She said she'd be out right about now." Kurt vaguely gestured towards where Rachel had disappeared.

"That's good. I wouldn't like to take a room from someone who hasn't gone yet."

"You've already auditioned?" Kurt didn't know where his courage to ask all these questions was coming from.

"Yeah, on the first day. Anderson."

"I-I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He was stuttering. Oh god he was stuttering. It was like he had a sign over his head flashing 'I'm gay and you're gorgeous!'

Blaine gave him another flashy grin. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened behind Blaine, revealing the sure-to-win girl he'd just spied on.

"Ah, your friend?" Blaine stepped back as if to include the girl in the conversation.

"Say what?" The girl demanded.

"Kurt!" Rachel burst out of the next room, causing him to jump again.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"We, ah, have to go, ah-" Rachel shifted her feet nervously, as if to buy time and draw all awkwardness onto her.

"If you'll excuse me, I have an audition to ace." The girl had _plenty_ of sass to spare. She was glaring at Rachel much in the manner that Kurt had done just the day before. Oh, they were going to be such friends!

"Good luck!" Kurt smiled, pulling Rachel out of the way. "I'm sure you'll do great!"

"Yes!" Rachel chimed in, "The judges are looking for a voice just like yours."

Kurt hated being associated with Rachel at that moment. He should have known that she'd fail so spectacularly at spying after the way she had bombarded him the day before.

"Um, thanks." The black girl looked oh so confused, and Kurt felt sorry for anyone who'd have to go through what he had gone through.

"Don't worry about her." Kurt stepped forward, "Just do your best."

The un-named girl smiled, touched and—wait that wasn't a good sign—flattered by his words. Sometimes Kurt wished he actually had a sign over his head pronouncing his orientation. He'd seen that look before. "Thank you." She responded, and was gone before Kurt could do any damage control.

Of course, as soon as she was gone, Kurt looked back to where Blaine Anderson was eying him suspiciously, his look especially trained on the girl behind him.

"You tried to spy on me." Blaine wasted no time in accusing Rachel of what she probably had done.

"Aren't the practice rooms warded?" Kurt had no idea why he was sticking up for Rachel; she was obviously just going to continue her behavior. Like a toddler in a candy-store, fingers into everything and leaving evidence behind.

"No, ah, I tried to sneak into the observation deck behind the judges." Rachel admitted

"You said you were in there to see your mother."

Kurt did not want to be in the middle of this argument. Kurt did not want to be there.

"Of course I wanted to see her in action. She's a nationally acclaimed show choir director. It's only thanks to luck and my scheming ex-boyfriend that I even knew who she was. He almost ruined my show choir's chances at Regionals two years ago by spying on us and ruining our morale when he left at the last minute to join his own show choir. He killed a baby chicken on my head."

Kurt blinked, his eyebrows far into his hairline. "He what?"

"He egged me. I'm vegan."

"You're crazy." Blaine's voice held no anger, just pure astonishment. Rachel didn't seem to mind.

Kurt groaned, giving in to the desire to facepalm. What else could he do? He peered out to see Blaine eyeing him curiously, as if he was worried about Kurt's reaction.

"So can we spy on you now?" Rachel asked.

"You both are spying on everyone?" Blaine looked to Kurt for confirmation, which made Kurt's heart swell. It was almost as if he thought Kurt better than that. Not that Kurt _was_ better than that, he loved national attention as much as the next American teenager, but Kurt wanted to impress Blaine.

"This _is_ a competition. It's not like we're ruining anyone's chances, just being aware of who we may end up against."

And yeah, it still hurt when Blaine looked disappointed in him, but that was fine. At least he was being judged based on his actions and not his labels.

"Okay, come on in. But only if you guys show me what you've got, too."

Rachel followed Blaine back into the room that she had just departed, smiling as if she had won the lottery. Kurt was reluctant to follow, no matter how excited he was to hear Blaine's voice.

Blaine settled at the piano while Kurt shut the door. He looked so composed, not even bothered by his small audience.

And then he began to sing.

"_He turns on the animal  
>It's that time of day<br>Here comes little Johnny  
>From the back streets of the UK<br>He's got the answer  
>Doesn't go away<br>Who's gonna treat you right  
>Who's gonna change the world tonight...tonight<br>_

It was definitely an odd song choice. Kurt was sure he'd never heard the song before in his life. It didn't really have all that impressive of a range, and the words seems a bit vulgar, but Blaine was singing the words with a passion. Kurt was mildly impressed, until Blaine looked right at him to sing the chorus.

_The lasting first impression  
>Is what you're looking for<br>I said oh, is that your first impression  
>And is that good enough for you?<br>_

Blaine stopped glaring at him, but Kurt was had a sinking feeling in his gut. This was no normal performance.

_Don't want illusion  
>A power glory ride<br>Doesn't run with the neighborhood shadows  
>On a death trip body slide<br>He won't give up  
>And he won't give in<br>And he won't let up until  
>He gets inside your pretty skin<br>_

Kurt's eyes rounded, not believing his ears. Was this song meant for him? His first song sung to him by a guy, and _this_ is what he got? Not so subtly called a whore by the most attractive boy he'd ever seen in his young gay life ever?

_I said oh, the lasting first impression  
>Is what you're looking for<br>I said oh, is that your first impression  
>And is that good enough for you?<br>_

At the repetition of the chorus Kurt prepared himself to bolt, but then Rachel was grabbing his hand. She had a determined look on her face, one that Kurt had never seen before. It didn't look good.

The possibility he sees the possibility  
>To seize the opportunity he sees the possibility<br>To turn on the animal

I said oh, the lasting first impression  
>Is what you're looking for<br>I said oh, is that your first impression  
>And is that good enough for you?<br>Good enough for you  
>Enough for you<br>And is that good enough for you?

Rachel Berry began clapping as soon as Blaine was done, and Kurt kept his hands clasped in front of him.

"I could tell you put your own twist onto the song, though I'm sure it's not what you sang for your audition. Now, Kurt and I haven't ever practiced together, but since I'm sure you've never sang that song for an audience before it'll put us on an even playing field. Well, as even as you can get when put against America's most talented."

Blaine's eyebrow shot into his hairline, and Kurt hated to be sharing an emotion, even confusion, with the boy.

"You're singing a duet?" Blaine replied.

Rachel smirked, and got out a mini iHome for her iPhone.

Kurt pulled her to the door, "Rachel, I can't do this."

Rachel stopped him from opening the door, and gave him a scrutinizing look. "All right… We'll have to do my back up."

Kurt shook his head, "You know what I mean, Rachel. I can't."

"You can, silly." Rachel scoffed. "Just follow my lead," and before Kurt could stop her, the music began.

And she sang something he definitely wasn't expecting.

"_We'll always be bosom buddies,  
>Friends, sisters and pals;<br>We'll always be bosom buddies,  
>If life should reject you,<br>There's me to protect you_."

And then she turned to Blaine, a challenging glare on her face. "_If I say that your tongue is vicious"_

Kurt got it, and sent the song's next, quite fitting, insult to Blaine. "_If I call you uncouth_"

Rachel took his hand, leading him to Blaine so they could sit on either side of his piano stool. "_It's simply that—who else but a bosom buddy  
>Will sit down and tell you the truth."<br>_

And that's what you get for calling me a whore, Kurt though viciously as Blaine looked between them, eyes wide.

"Tho' now and again I'm aware that my candid opinion may sting," Rachel poked Blaine quickly in the arm.

Kurt was absolutely giddy to speak the next line.

"Tho' often my frank observation might scald;  
>I've been meanin' to tell you for years<br>You should keep your hair natural like mine." He gave a pointed look to the overly gelled mop.

Rachel giggled "If he kept his hair natural like yours, I'd be appalled." She took a breath, "  
><em>But darling…<em>"

They harmonized perfectly, standing up together. "_We'll always be dear companions"_

Rachel took his hand again, "_My crony,_" Kurt smiled back, "_My mate;" _they turned to Blaine with twin looks of glee "_We'll always be harmonizing_."

And then Rachel reached over to her iHome, spinning the circle like a pro. It was lucky that Kurt knew the song enough to follow her quick change.

"_Just turn your bosom buddy  
>For aid and affection,<br>For help and direction,  
>For loyalty, love and for sooth!<br>Remember that who else but a bosom buddy  
>Will sit down and level<br>And give you the devil,  
>Will sit down and tell you the truth!"<em>

Rachel picked up her iHome in a swooping gesture, and they exited the practice room arm in arm. They had barely made it into the main lobby before Kurt was grabbing Rachel into an exuberant hug.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Kurt shared his excitement, happy to see Rachel just as smug.

"I knew we could do it!" She returned.

"No one's ever just given me a woman's part to sing like that! I usually have to fight for it..."

"But did you see his face? Kurt, he looked smashed when you mentioned his hair!"

"Do you think that showed our talents enough- we skipped so much of the song!"

"That was the most dramatic exit I've made in my life! That includes the one where I covered Tommy Hawkins's face in cake at his _bar mitzvah_."

They squealed and hugged again, jumping a little.

"We've got to find that girl, Kurt we don't even know her name! how else can we congratulate her when she gets on the list if we don't know her name!" Rachel switched gears immediately, but Kurt didn't mind.

"I hope we're not too late!" Kurt replied as they set off towards the doors into the audition room.

Lucky for them, the girl was just leaving the audition room. Her eyes lit when she saw Rachel and Kurt heading for her.

"How did it go?" Rachel asked right away.

She nodded her head with a smile, "I feel great about it!"

"That's wonderful! Mr. Shue would be crazy not to pick you."

The girl frowned at Rachel's words, looking quite uneasy.

"I'm Kurt, she's Rachel." Kurt held out his hand. It worked well as a distraction, but the girl was fluttering her eyelashes at him now.

"I'm Mercedes Jones."

Kurt smiled, "Rachel's been trying to made friends with the contestants most likely to be chosen. She has some connections in the business. We overheard you practicing."

Mercedes looked taken aback, "Oh."

"I'm not cheating," Rachel responded carefully, "I just know talent when I see it. I've been preparing for this competition since the first auditions took place nine years ago."

"Wow. I hadn't even heard of the audition a month ago." Mercedes responded candidly.

Kurt rushed to respond, "Same here. My brother sort of made me do it. The opportunity to get away from my old school in Lima, Ohio was too good to pass up."

"Ohio, huh?" Mercedes asked, "Is it really boring there?"

"Could be, if I weren't busy avoiding all the bullies at my school."

"Oh, Kurt." Rachel wrapped her arm around his sympathetically.

Mercedes, on the other hand, looked positively incensed. "You, bullied? I can't see why. You're the perfect man!"

Rachel and Kurt shared a look.

"Well, I'm starving." Kurt spoke before Rachel could even try to out him. "I promised to meet my brother for lunch. Care to join me?" he offered his other arm to Mercedes.

"I'd be delighted." Mercedes giggled at the chivalry.

Finn was waiting for them in the lobby of the hotel where they had stayed.

"So you've got friends." Finn gestured to the girls on either side of Kurt.

Kurt made the introductions, slightly relieved when Mercedes looked just as taken with Finn as she had been with him. It felt more normal to have Finn be the center of attention; he'd always been so popular.

"Are we eating here?" Finn gestured to the hotel's restaurant.

Kurt nodded, and wasn't surprised when Rachel burst forward to take Finn's arm. Rather cute, indeed. They caught a booth near the buffet, waiting for a waitress to take their drink orders.

"Kurt! You didn't say your brother was as hot, too! You guys must've made a killing with the ladies back home." Mercedes spoke in something that was in no way a whisper.

Finn's face collapsed into a frown immediately, opening his mouth for a few seconds before shaking his head in bemusement.

"So, are we going to split up into teams to scout out the rest of the competition?" Rachel asked.

Kurt could see where this was going, but really didn't want to be stuck with a flirty Mercedes while Rachel sunk her claws into his step-brother. "No, I don't think we need to dig ourselves any deeper, dear. Not everyone can be chased away by a little duet."

"Is that what you were doing all morning? Spying?" Finn questioned. He seemed just as disappointed as Blaine had been at the revelation. Kurt had no idea why either would think so highly of him… especially how Kurt had schemed in the past. The waitress came around and ordered their drinks, and the group split up to grab food from the buffet. Kurt really didn't feel like eating all that much, so he grabbed some fruit to nibble on.

"Kurt, we should take this opportunity to get to know as many people as we can. It'll only help." Rachel told him when she returned with her food.

"I really don't think we should be dragging anyone else along as we subvert the rules." Kurt responded as Finn and Mercedes returned, their plates piled with food. Mercedes seemed to have quite the taste for tater tots.

"I don't mind. I think it would be fun." Mercedes shrugged, "but what's this about a duet?"

Rachel took up the story, "Well, that boy—"

"Blaine Anderson" Kurt supplied, earning a look from both Rachel and Finn.

"—caught us watching you, Mercedes, and he wasn't very happy about it. We convinced him to do a small performance of us. He has quite a passion for singing, but he practically called Kurt a-a slut for scoping out the competition."

"He what!" Finn was immediately angry, so much so to drop his food.

Kurt sighed, "Finn, it's fine."

"It's not fine. We came here to get you away from all of that."

"I'm fine."

Mercedes scoffed, "That doesn't make it okay." She looked to Rachel, "can't you put in a bad word for him to your connections? Make sure he doesn't get picked?"

Rachel shook her head, "This audition is completely merit based. It's after the show choir is chosen when the director start worrying about attitude."

Kurt nodded, "There have been a few bad boy personas in the past. It's all about promoting America the way it is. The best of the best, talented and selfish."

"Then I'll tell him to back off. You should point him out to me." Finn demanded.

Kurt shook his head, "I'm not going point him out to you, and neither will they. You'll get disqualified if you start fighting, Finn. Not to mention how angry our parents would be."

Finn shook his head as he took another bite. "Your father would be the first person in line to get this Blair guy to back off."

"Blaine. And my father isn't here. So you don't need to take up his role. I'm just fine."

"Kurt, what if he gets in… and you do, but I don't? We can't let another guy like Krofsky-"

"He's nothing like that!" Kurt responded harshly, and then took a breath. "He didn't do anything, Finn. I can take care of myself."

"And Mercedes and I will always be there to back him up." Rachel smiled dutifully, and Finn smiled at her gratefully.

Mercedes patted Kurt on the arm, which was a comforting gesture. If only she didn't demure into her drink right after.

On the fourth and last day of the national auditions, Kurt though it best to keep an eye on Rachel in case she decided to do anything crazy. Somehow his determination to make sure Rachel wasn't alone and stalking other performers turned the day into a play date where Mercedes and Finn came along. Every now and then Rachel would sneak away with either Mercedes or Finn, and Kurt would find them downstairs by a practice room, listening in to an unsuspecting performer with one ear between them.

Finn loved the idea of a prank item being used, and Mercedes just seemed to like the extra attention that Kurt gave when he would drag her back upstairs. It was better than them trying to cheer him up, which Finn had tried to orchestrate the football team to do last year in his honor.

That hadn't gone over well.

It was nice to be distracted from the complete failure that had been the previous day, but when he had to round Rachel up three separate times for lunch he knew it had gone too far.

"Isn't there a musical or movie playing nearby to keep us occupied?" Kurt demanded of the group as they once again ate at the hotel buffet.

Rachel's eyes lit up right away. "We could put one on if you're bored."

"No." Kurt responded immediately

"Wait, do you mean like… a flash mob kinda thing?" Finn asked, already psyched.

Rachel nodded her head endearingly. "Isn't it too be expected after such a long audition process?"

"No." Kurt didn't think they were really listening.

"Won't that be kinda hard to put together?" Mercedes asked.

"A few Sonarus charms should do the trick." Rachel must've been waiting for the opportunity.

"No!" Kurt said, and then continued to speak before they could keep planning, "You'll do anything to get in the papers, won't you?"

"I'll do anything to promote our country in this prestigious competition!"

"You're going to go ahead and do this, no matter what I say, aren't you?" Kurt bemoaned his fate.

"I think it's a great idea." Mercedes smiled at him. Kurt let his head drop to the table.

Finn and Rachel worked together to pry him from the buffet, landing them in Finn and Kurt's hotel room to practice for the performance.

Kurt put his whole being into it, of course. If he was going to earn the scorn of Blaine Anderson (and really, why was Kurt even worried about the prissy over-gelled snob?) then he was going to do it in style.

Of course, timing was everything. Rachel had stationed them each at an exit, and Finn right in front of the double doors that led into the audition stage. The moment that the last person finished their audition, Rachel started her iHome and Levitated it onto some high rafters, putting a very strong sticking charm.

Finn, the best of them at Charms, had taught Kurt and Mercedes how to draw an age line that would only allow those of age for the contest into the doors. It would slow down security for ten minutes, but that was all they needed.

Finn began their song, his voice empowered by a Sonarus charm.

"_And it came to pass, all that seemed wrong  
>was now right, and those who deserved to<br>were certain to live a long and happy life_

_Ever after..._"

Finn smiled at everyone, and Kurt was pleased to see most of the room join in.

"_Ever after!_"

"_Journey over, all is mended,  
>And it's not just for today,<br>But tomorrow, and extended  
>Ever after!<em>"

"_Ever after!_"

People were beginning to pour into the room, security waving wands at the age lines. Finn jumped up onto a table, and everyone looked happily up at him. For the first moment, Kurt thought that maybe Finn would make it into the show choir. He had such charisma.

"_All the curses have been ended,  
>The reverses wiped away.<br>All is tenderness and laughter  
>For forever after!<em>"

"_Happy now and happy hence  
>And happy ever after!<em>"

Finn held out his hands, leading the group through the part that really called on a multitude of voices. Of course, they had practiced with only the four of them.

"_There were dangers-_"  
><em>We were frightened-<br>And confusions-  
>But we hid it-<br>And the paths would often swerve.  
>We did not.<br>There were constant-  
>It's amazing-<br>Disillusions-  
>That we did it.<br>But they never lost they're nerve.  
>Not a lot.<br>And /we reached the right conclusions  
>And we got what theywe deserved!_  
><em>Not a sigh and not a sorrow,<br>Tenderness and laughter.  
>Joy today and bliss tomorrow,<br>And forever after!_"

Rachel then stepped forward with Kurt, singing the next little part.

She sang,"_I was greedy_."

He followed with "_I was vain_."

_"I was haughty."_

"I was smug."

They joined together in the quick verse, "_We were happy_."

Rachel held out the extendable ear for a flash, "_It was fun_."

Kurt shrugged, "_But we were blind." _

They gestured to sea of people, highly entertained by now:  
><em>"Then we went into the woods<br>To get our wish,  
>And now we're really blind."<em>

Mercedes sanf the next part, not a shoe in but because the audience expected the whole song. This is where they really began to perform.  
>"<em>I was perfect.<br>I had everything but beauty.  
>I had power,<br>And a daughter like a flower,  
>In a tower.<br>Then I went into the woods  
>To get my wish,<br>And now I'm ordinary.  
>Lost my power and my flower<em>."

It was a surprise to see other people cast a charm on their voices, join in with the next few lines. They were reveling in the last chance to be in a room where the talented all across America would see them.  
>"<em>We're unworthy.<br>We're/I'm unhappy now, unhappy hence,  
>As well as ever after.<br>Had we used our common sense,  
>Been worthy of our discontents,<br>We'd be happy_."

Rachel cast _finite_ on the interlopers, letting their voices mingle for the chorus part. No one really seemed to mind.  
>"<em>To be happy, and forever,<br>You must see your wish come true.  
>Don't be careful, don't be clever.<br>When you see your wish, pursue.  
>It's a dangerous endeavor,<br>But the only thing to do-_

Though it's fearful,  
>Though it's deep, though it's dark,<br>And though you may lose your path,  
>Though you may encounter wolves,<br>You mustn't stop,  
>You mustn't swerve,<br>You musn't ponder,  
>You have to act!<br>When you know your wish,  
>If you want your wish,<br>You can have your wish,-  
>No, to get youy wish"<p>

And like it had been rehearsed, people started doing Jazz squares and partner work, sharing all the things they had learned from their own Glee clubs. Some people tripped and lost their footing, but it looked so good altogether. 

"You go into the woods,  
>Where nothing's clear,<br>Where witches, ghosts  
>And wolves appear.<br>Into the woods  
>And through the fear,<br>You have to take the journey.

Into the woods  
>And down the dell,<br>In vain, perhaps,  
>But who can tell?"<p>

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and then Mercedes, getting them both to jump on the table as well.

"_Into the woods to lift the spell,  
>Into the woods to lose the longing,<br>Into the woods to have the child,  
>To wed the Prince,<br>To get the money,  
>to save the house,<br>To kill the Wolf,  
>To find the father,<br>To conquer the kingdom,  
>To have, to wed,<br>To get, to save,  
>To kill, to keep,<br>To go to the festival!_

Into the woods,  
>Into the woods,<br>Into the woods,  
>Then out of the woods<p>

"

Finn threw up his hands "_To be continued!_"

Everyone ended with a resounding, "_And happy ever after!"_ Catcalls and applause followed the end of the song.

"What is going on here!" An authoritative voice demanded. The judges had come out of the room and watched the ruckus.

"Rachel!" The judge with the curly mop of hair demanded. It was Mr. Schuester. "Get down from there!"

And then the second song began. Because timing was everything, and Rachel was a pro.  
>"<em>You cant stop an avalanche<br>As it races down the hill"_

The judges tried to get to them, but Finn cast a hasty age line around the table so Rachel could keep singing.

_"You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
>But ya know you never will<br>And you can try to stop my dancin' feet"  
><em>

Finn twirled her, right there on the table, the both of them grinning like mad.

_"But i just cannot stand still  
>Cause the world keeps spinnin'<br>Round and round  
>And my heart's keeping time<br>To the speed of sound  
>I was lost til i heard the drums<br>Then i found my way_"

Finn and Rachel then began to sing together "_Cause you can't stop the beat_

Ever since this old world began  
>A woman found out if she shook it<br>She could shake up a man  
>And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>The best that i can today

'Cause you cant stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the sun in the sky  
>You can wonder if you wanna<br>But i never ask why

And if you try to hold me down  
>I'm gonna spit in your eye and say<br>That you cant stop the beat!

"

Kurt sang the next part, knowing it was a girls part and that he'd never done such a thing in front of… now hundreds of people.  
>"<em>You can't stop a river<br>As it rushes to the sea_"

Of course, Mercedes had the next part just fine, jiving with a big grin on her face.  
>"<em>You can try and stop the hands of time<br>But ya know it just can't be_"

Kurt took a breath to continue his singing, hitting his notes perfectly.  
>"<em>And if they try to stop us, Honey,<br>I'll call the N Double A C P_"

There were catcalls around the room, surprised whoops of enjoyment. It spurred Kurt on.

"_Cause the world keeps spinning  
>Round and 'round<br>And my heart's keeping time  
>To the speed of sound<br>I was lost til i heard the drums  
>Then i found my way<em>"

Mercedes and Kurt then sang together, holding hands to do a simple two-step on the table  
>"<em>Cause you can't stop the beat<br>_

Finn got down from the table, and Rachel followed him. They broke through the age line, giving the judges someone to chase while Mercedes and Kurt continued to sing.

_"Ever since we first saw the light  
>A man and woman liked to shake it<br>On a saturday night  
>And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>With all my might today_

'Cause you cant stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the rain from above  
>You can try to stop the paradise<br>We're dreamin' of  
>But you cannot stop the rhythm<br>Of two hearts in love to stay"

Rachel and Finn found their own table, and a new age line just in line to joined in on the last words.

_"Cause you can't stop the beat!_"

More applause filled the room, people cheering. Rachel summoned her iHome from the rafters (which the judges looked quite displeased that they had missed) and Kurt helped Mercedes down from the table. Finn quickly took down all the age lines, but as the security tried to head in everyone was leaving. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but the four mob performers slipped into the crowd and made it out.

With spirits high, knowing that the Performance had no standing on whether or not they got into the show choir, they celebrated for a few hours.

It was the most fun that Kurt had been a part of for a long time.

They went out to dinner, buzzing with nervous energy. Finn was the only one able to finish his meal; their nerves had started to act up the closer it got the ten, when the names would be posted.

It would be a flurry of Apparations, Floos, and Taxi's once the names were posted. Only the chosen twenty-four teens would stay the night at the all-expense paid hotel room. There would be a party to welcome them, and then they would go into intense vocal training and team bonding the month before heading to Hogwarts. The month of September would be dedicated to bringing everyone together as a united front for the competition.

Rachel had wanted to head to the wall where the names would be posted an hour early, but Kurt held her back. After their flash performance it might cause too much trouble. Kurt didn't bring up the fact that Blaine might run into them. He seemed the type to come freakishly early to things, looking dapper and far more composed than he hand any right to be—but Kurt didn't let himself dwell on those thoughts. Instead he routed through Rachel's belongings and dissuaded her from wearing a ridiculous frock dress, instead giving her something that made her look only marginally culture deficient.

Mercedes, much to Kurt's relief, was perfectly set in the fashion department. At least he could have a crush that knew the lingo and how to dress herself. Kurt gave up on Finn before he started, mostly from knowing just how hopeless the boy was but also not wanting to get his brother's hopes up for the competition.

When they arrived at the wall, people were amiably milling about. There were the nail biters and the foot tappers and the nervous talkers, but Kurt stood with his step-brother and two new friends to the side of the wall. People didn't interrupt them, and Kurt was glad that he didn't see Blaine in the near vicinity.

Someone gasped, and the wall began to glow. It looked like a muggle projection, but Kurt knew that the Charm to make the words show up on the wall was well within Finn's capabilities.

Colors swirled and one by one names began to appear on the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, Blaine is the same age as Kurt. For some reason I didn't even think about it at first.

* * *

><p>Blaine had a thing about fidgeting when he was nervous. Now, there weren't many times in the past two years that he'd really been nervous. Standing there, waiting for the names to start rolling on the wall made him feel like a ten year old again. His fingers tapped against his sides, and he rocked on the balls of his feet. Oh god, what if he didn't get it?<p>

All the Warblers had been so sure he would after being the only one to make it past the video preliminary auditions. If he didn't… he'd be so ashamed to come back at all the next year.

The first name faded in.

_Artie Abrams_

Blaine took a breath, but the air didn't seem to reach his lungs. Just because his name wasn't first didn't mean it wouldn't show. Abrams was before Anderson. Blaine bounced a few times to dispel the jitters.

_Blaine Anderson_

Blaine almost fell over, mid jump. He'd got it! A grin spread on his face, and he knew he looked super goofy but he'd got it! After this… Blaine didn't think he'd ever be nervous again. He'd got it! He'd _gotitgotitgotitgotitgotit_! Blaine took another breath now, steeling himself to clap for his new teammates.

_Rachel Berry_

Blaine had a song stuck in his head, and really couldn't help himself.

"_Birds flying high_

_You know how I feel"_

_Mike Chang_

"_Sun in the sky_

_You know how I feel"_

_Tina Cohen-Chang_

"_Breeze driftin' on by_

_You know how I feel"_

_Nick Duval_

"_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me"_

_Sam Evans_

_And I'm feeling good_

_Quinn Fabray_

_Finn Hudson_

_Kurt Hummel_

Blaine tried not to be too noticeable as he looked for the teen he'd met a few days ago. When he saw Kurt, it was hard not to notice the way he was wrapped in a hug from a taller, very attractive boy.

"_Fish in the sea_

_You know how I feel"_

_Martha Jones_

"_River running free_

_You know how I feel"_

_Mercedes Jones_

"_Blossom on a tree_

_You know how I feel"_

_Santana Lopez_

"_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me"_

_Wesley Montgomery_

"_And I'm feeling good"_

_Donna Noble_

_Brittany Peirce_

_Amy Pond_

"_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_

_Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean"_

_Melody Pond_

"_Sleep in peace when day is done_

_That's what I mean"_

_Noah Puckerman_

"_And this old world is a new world_

_And a bold world_

_For me"_

_Jeff Sterling_

_David Thompson_

_Rose Tyler_

"_For me"_

_Rory Williams_

_Lauren Zizes_

Those who had made it were gathered up to sign their names, magically binding them to the competition. Blaine signed his name, not quite with a flourish, grinning the whole time. Then they were herded into the cast party, Blaine made sure to smile encouragingly through the introductions. All these people… would end up being his family. They all shared his love for music, and they all wanted to be nationally acclaimed for their own reasons. They knew what it was like to feel the way he did when performing.

"_Stars when you shine_

_You know how I feel_

_Scent of the pine_

_You know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is mine_

_And I know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life"_

And when the karaoke machine was brought out for them to use, Blaine knew what he would be singing. He really wished he'd brought a hat for the occasion, something to match his red bowtie and grey sweater. The lack of fashion didn't stop him from crooning into the microphone, dipping it like a dance partner, swaying with the music. This is where he was meant to be.

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

Polite applause followed him as he descended the stage. Right away a girl was grabbing his hand and leading him to the punch table.

"That's quite some pipes you've got on you, fancy getting out of here early?" Her eyebrows rose suggestively.

"You're Santana, right?"

Santana looked suitably impressed, "I'm not usually in for romance, hun, but we can definitely take it to a first name basis if you like." Her resulting chuckle was a purr.

Blaine chuckled along with her, and then made sure to have an apologetically happy look on his face. "I'm sorry, but I'm gay."

She made a disbelieving sound in her throat. "Really?"

Blaine nodded, "Yep. I'd love to hang out, though, if the offer still stands."

Santana laughed at this. "Hun, I'm no fag hag. The only boys I can stand are the ones that can give me something."

Blaine shrugged, not wanting to contradict her despite how he didn't agree with her outlook. "It's up to you."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, as if turning over an idea in her head. Then she scoffed at him and moved on to another boy. Puck, if Blaine could recall correctly.

Blaine was good with names.

Blaine then made it his mission to greet everyone in the room. Deciding to give Santana a wide berth, Blaine headed towards the opposite side of the room. The tall boy that Blaine had noticed earlier was standing over the pretzel bowl. The bowl must've been charmed to never end, because Blaine was pretty sure that Finn had been there for half an hour.

Kurt was still beside the tall boy, slapping his hands every now and then as if to stop them. Rachel Berry and one of the Jones girls… Mercedes, maybe… were also hovering around. He'd already met Rachel and Kurt, though he wasn't sure if Mercedes would remember him.

Blaine approached them with a winning smile. "Congratulations!"

Finn looked up at him, a surprisingly angry spark in his eyes. "Really, dude?"

"Finn." Kurt warned, though his tone was bored, as if Finn were still overindulging on pretzels and not angrily demanding explanations from a stranger.

Finn's eyes narrowed, "No. You don't get to just be a jerk to my brother and then prance over here like you own the place."

Blaine didn't know quite what to do with this information. He was grateful that Kurt had made a disproving noise at the very prejudiced word 'prance', but he still didn't know how to take the sudden hostility. "You too are brothers?" was the most ridiculous thing to come out of his mouth, but after the exuberant hug they'd shared earlier Blaine had gotten a different impression.

"Step-brothers." Kurt interjected.

Blaine nodded his head at the information. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm pretty sure you've been given the wrong impression of what happened the other day-"

Then, much to Blaine's surprise, Finn took a menacing step forwards. He'd forgotten that people would do that, get angry and take it to violence so quickly. He'd been very sheltered at Dalton.

"I think our impression is right enough, white boy, so you'd best step off." Mercedes wagged her finger at him warningly.

Suddenly, Blaine felt as if he'd walked into a den of lions. Kurt was standing there placidly, though his face had gotten redder since Blaine had walked over. Rachel was holding Finn back, an action that Blaine was immediately grateful for. Blaine wanted to apologize, send out the olive branch for what had been rash behavior on his part a few days ago. He looked to Kurt, whose face was cold and affronted, and he remembered that jolt of _something_ he'd felt when Kurt had been blushing and stuttering just a few days before.

Blaine had pegged him in that moment, hoped that Kurt would get in so that he could help this obviously lost young gay into being a more confidant and happy person. Those ideas had crashed after seeing the boy for what he was: cold, scheming, and self-absorbed. Yeah, no apology was necessary from _Blaine_.

Blaine turned on his heel to head towards the middle of the room. The youngest group of the show choir was huddled in a circle, all girls, chattering away nervously. When he approached them, he took in their reactions carefully. He really wanted to get to know everyone, wanted everyone to like him. He'd done it at Dalton and had been surrounded by friends in less than a week.

"Hello! I'm Blaine, if you didn't remember. Are you excited about the trip this year?"

Rose, Donna, and Melody all looked way above his enthusiasm, though Melody surprised him by winking slyly.

"We're fourteen, not ten. You don't have to speak to us like we're children." Donna admonished.

Martha, he could tell, was the quiet one. She smiled at his sweetly when he caught her eye.

"He's not treating us like we're ten. He's treating us like we're hiding from the big kids by standing in the middle of the room." Amy replied wryly.

"I'm not here to date, Pond, I'm here to compete." Donna replied.

"Who said anything about dating? He's just getting to know us."

Blaine quite enjoyed watching the redheads spar. Melody seemed to be enjoying it a lot as well.

"You don't have a thing for redheads, do you?" Donna asked him pointedly, "Because we're good." Her hand gesture suggested that any attempt that Blaine might make to mentor her would be underappreciated and most likely scorned "We don't need you to charm us."

"Like he did with the microphone?" Rose asked, and Martha let out a very quiet sigh.

"Ladies, I'm not looking to date either. I do have a type, but it's got nothing to do with hair color."

Amy looked at him then, assessing, and Melody was still smirking.

"I just wanted to let you girls know that if you need anything, I'm willing to help."

Then Martha spoke up, "You should try to talk to Rory." Martha's head discreetly nodded towards a very lonely boy by the sound system. "He's the only boy that's our age and not yours."

Blaine nodded understandingly, looking the boy over a little bit. He was pretty young, too young for Blaine to really tell anything right away as he'd done with Kurt. In either case, he didn't think that he should go over there alone.

"Why haven't any of you guys gone over there yourselves?"

"We were planning an operation." Donna replied, as if it were the most logical conclusion. For some reason the tone in her voice made Blaine feel like a parent talking to a rebellious daughter. This girl sure had spark.

"I'd love to help." Blaine offered his services grandly, hoping to win over the sassy teen.

"We were going to sing him a song… but we weren't sure if we would pay attention since he's keeping to himself." Martha responded easily.

"I can do that." In all actuality, Blaine loved the idea.

"You go over there. Signal us." Donna shooed him away demandingly.

Blaine headed over to the very lonely looking teen, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." Blaine held out his hand, smiling placidly as the boy took his hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm R-Rory."

"Where are you from?"

"Nevada."

"Ooh! Then we're neighbors! I'm from Cali."

Rory nodded, smiling. Blaine hoped it was from the fact that he was trying to find something they had in common.

"Are you excited about the competition?"

"S-sure. I can hardly believe I got in."

Blaine smiled, "I kinda feel that way too. But for me, it's mostly a validation. All the people who've competed have gone and done great things in the world… and I'm just really excited to see everyone come together as a team." Blaine then looked over to the girls, as they were all stepping together. It wasn't to the beat of the song playing, and they were obviously trying to learn a dance. He tried to memorize the idea of what they were doing.

Rory had noticed him watching, and looked like he was about to say something, but Blaine really wanted to give the girls more time to figure things out.

"What are you most excited about?"

"Hogwarts." Rory's answer was immediate, his face lighting up.

Blaine tried to hide his gushing, "Yeah? I tried to go there but their foreign exchange program is completely nonexistent."

Rory nodded, "I was born in London, so I had the chance to go because of my dual citizenship. I really" he drew out the word, "regret not going."

"But that's cool. Hopefully you're not a spy, though." Blaine jokingly nudged the smaller boy.

"I haven't got a sneaky bone in my body. What are those girls doing?" Rory drew Blaine attention to where the girls were huddled. Blaine knew they were humming without having to hear them. Donna's head peered over the group at him. He twirled his finger sideways, letting them know to go ahead and wrap it up.

The girls rushed over to the microphones on the small stage, Donna being the one to request the song.

Blaine was not surprised when she was the first to sing.

"_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,"  
><em>

Melody, who was beside her, sang the next line. "_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,"_

Donna led them over to where the stage and the other girls waited, and continued to trade lines with Melody. "_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
><em>

"_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,"_

"_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha"_

Martha came forward next, singing her part with a smile. "_If you want my future forget my past,"_

Rose stepped forward next, making Blaine really think. Of course it was embarrassing that he knew who sang what in the Spice Girls hit, but it seemed like the girls had actually chosen parts. "_If you wanna get with me better make it fast"_

His suspicions were confirmed when Donna came forward again, being aggressive and altogether Scary. Melody had come forward with her to do the next line, the girls playing off of each other as if they'd practiced for weeks.

_"Now don't go wasting my precious time"_

"_Get your act together we could be just fine"_

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want"

_"So tell me what you want, what you really really want,"_

_"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha."_

Blaine laughed at the look on Rory's face; he looked positively charmed and didn't have much time to just watch, though, he wanted to be a part of the show. The girls came together for the chorus, using their practiced dance steps.

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends" _

Amy broke forward to sing the break out repeating line _"gotta get with my friends" _she looked straight at Rory._  
><em>

"_Make it last forever friendship never ends," _

Blaine took a spot in front of them, but not on the stage, following their steps.

"If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,"

Blaine was really surprised, however, when other boys started dancing and following the steps as well, coming together.

_"Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."  
><em>

Martha, Amy and Rose stepped forward again, each taking turns with the lines

_"What do you think about that?"_

_"Now you know how I feel,"_

_"Say you can handle my love are you for real?"_

Donna and Melody came forward again, inverting the triangle that their formation had made.

_"I won't be hasty; I'll give you a try"_

_"If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye."_

At the chorus, nearly everyone joined in on the dance steps that the girls had chosen. On the sidelines he could see Kurt laughingly trying to teach his brother the steps that everyone had already learned. It was really sweet and almost made Blaine stumble.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends"

This time when Amy came forward for her breakout line, she jumped down to stand by a flushed and happy Rory. _"Gotta get with my friends."  
><em>

"_Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,<br>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. _

_If you wanna be my lover"_

Amy left Rory to go back up to the stage and end the song with her friends as she sang her last single line "_you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam!"_

"If you wanna be my lover."

Everyone cheered the girls as they took their bows, laughing when they came down to crown around Rory now that the ice had been broken.

A hand dragged Blaine away from the fuss, one of the blonde girls leading him. He didn't want to guess who it was without looking at her face.

"I'm Quinn." She said, before he could even look at her face once she turned to face him.

"I'm Blaine."

"You're good with the kids." She looked over to where the youngest group of the competition now chatted happily and rowdily.

"They planned it all."

She shrugged, and then turned to him with a very business-like tone. "You're going to have a big rivalry with Finn, trying to get lead male."

He frowned at her, "I don't really see the point of a rivalry. We're all in this together."

She continued to speak, as if he hadn't objected, "You may have an upper hand, though. He obviously can't dance." She looked over to where Blaine knew Finn to be. Blaine didn't give in to the temptation to look. He'd probably end up staring.

"I'm sure we all have our own talents."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him then. "You should be worried about this."

Blaine shook his head slowly, trying to convey his ease without being rude. He'd forgotten about the way girls acted at this age. Like popularity was everything.

"Isn't that why you just got everyone to dance?"

At this, Blaine was completely perplexed. To say that there was an ulterior motive behind making Rory feel at home almost made him angry.

"You didn't see the flash mob, did you?" Her nasal voice sounded annoyed, but grudgingly.

Blaine had heard rumors about people breaking out in a musical number on the last day, but calling it a mob was new to him.

"Well, Rachel and Finn were the ones to lead it. Which is why you should be worried, because you and Finn both have lots of charm. I know what the judges are looking for."

Blaine couldn't doubt her, but he was a bit worried at the calculating look that she was giving him. He really wanted her to bring _it_ up. He never felt okay around a person until he was sure that they knew he was gay. It made his skin itch.

"You're a bit metro though, where Finn is wholesome. Tall, but wholesome."

Blaine had never really been misidentified as metro before. "I prefer to call it campy."

She was looking at him again, scrutinizing. "Really?"

"Fashion is one of my things."

"And Gaga?"

"That's a cliché."

She looked him up and down once more. "You're gay."

He held out his hands and shrugged his shoulders, the universal _what-can-you-do_ signal.

"Then I suppose it's for the best that you don't want that rivalry." Her words didn't hold any malice, but he hated her assumption that him being gay would keep him from anything. He was quite relieved when she left to join the group that Santana had returned to.

He took a breath and headed towards where most of the boys stood, joking and acting like they weren't looking over at the girls.

"Nice moves, man!" An Asian boy greeted as soon as he entered their loose circle. Mike.

"Thanks, though I really gotta thank you guys for joining me up there."

"Don't mention it," it was Sam who spoke up next. Closer up Blaine could tell that his hair was in no way naturally that blonde. Blaine wondered if he'd looked over a potential friend. "We gotta stick together as a team."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "That's what we're here for."

"You've got killer cords, man. I'm more of a Mraz man myself, but you really got that jazz in the bag."

Was this flirting? "Thanks. You should call a song next."

Sam shook his head, "Nah, I don't do party stuff unless it's Beiber."

What?

"Woah man, you're that Warbler!" Sam suddenly cut through his confused jumbling thoughts. Blaine was glad have someone notice his pin.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm from Harmen's myself."

"A Harmony Hawk!" Blaine thought for a moment, "They had you singing Airplanes last year, didn't they?"

Sam smiled, "Sure thing. You had Teenage Dream though, sorry man."

"Hey, hey." Blaine held up his hands, "Katy Perry is a goddess."

Sam laughed, and copied his stature, "I don't judge, man."

"What about the rest of you," Blaine then turned to the others, "What schools did you guys come from?"

"Just normal high schools." Wes replied, earning nods from Jeff, Nick, and David.

"My school didn't even have a glee club," Mike responded, "Which may have something to do with the fact that I can't sing. They let me in for my dancing." _  
><em>  
>There was a moment where everyone in the group stopped, expecting him to break it down right then, but like Sam he seemed to shy away from the attention.<p>

"Well, I'm from St. Brutus's Secure Center for the Incurable Criminal Boys." Puck spoke into the silence, every one looking at him quite differently at this information. "They said I could get out early if I got into another program." He shrugged.

Blaine eyed the mohawked teen, trying to see if he would be a threat in the future. Criminals certainly didn't have to all be homophobic, but he knew they didn't have a track record for being understanding.

No one seemed to want to break the ice or ask what kind of things he had done; Blaine could almost see how much Puck stood out from the rest of them. They all looked so straight-laced (or maybe wholesome, like Quinn had seen Finn), and Puck was a self-advertised bad boy.

"So, what song should we do?" Blaine asked this of Puck, meeting his eyes like it was a challenge.

Puck couldn't back down, of course, which Blaine was grateful for. Somehow on his mission to get to know everyone, he was instead getting everyone to perform.

"Dude, we're not here to be some boy band."

"I wasn't suggesting that you were. Though I'm sure you could pull of a little N'Sync if you tried."

Puck then laughed at him "That's so gay."

Blaine let his eyebrows rise, "You have a problem that?"

It relieved Blaine that Puck was genuinely surprised at his words. He was also relieved when the smirk that he got didn't seem violent… just very dangerous. "I'd have a problem if you can't keep up with some real music, not that girly shit from before."

"Name your tune."

"Don't you think that's a bit too easy?" Puck asked

Blaine almost jumped with excitement. "A mash up then, right on the spot."

"Please," Puck scoffed, "I do this stuff in my sleep." He turned to the boys who'd gone to normal high schools. "You with me?"

Mike was the first to speak, "No way man."

Wesley, or Wes, Blaine had to remind himself to think the right name, looked ready to say the same thing. However, Blaine didn't want that.

"Hey, we can split this up even. Like picking dodge ball teams."

"Do fairies even play dodge ball?" Puck asked.

"Maybe if you paid attention in your Magical Beasts course, you'd know." Blaine smirked. He knew how to put on his game face.

"Alright, if you've got that Asian, I'll take the other one."

Wes grumbled at the choice.

Blaine tried not to smirk at the early dissension. "Sam?"

"I got your back." Sam smiled easily.

Puck picked Jeff.

Blaine looked at who was left, but then let his eyes wander the room. He noticed that Artie Abrams was hanging out with the group of girls he'd so far wanted to avoid. "I'll be right back." Blaine announced before heading towards the opposite group.

"We're putting on a Mashup battle. Wanna join?"

Surprisingly, it was the Asian girl beside him that replied first. "It's not a boy's thing only, is it?"

Which was perfect, and he told her so.

Puck looked angry when Blaine came back with two new members, one of which was a girl. "Brittney!" he hollered, and motioned for the other blonde that Blaine hadn't personally met to walk over.

It left Puck with the choice of David or Nick. Blaine didn't want anyone to be chosen last. He also didn't want to bring Kurt into it, or Finn and Rory who both looked like they couldn't dance.

"Take them both. It's even enough."

"Fine." Puck seemed mollified by the advantage. "Let's go talk to the DJ."

It didn't take very long for them to decide on a mash up that the DJ said was fairly easy to navigate.

They didn't give each other anytime to plan, just told their teams who would be singing what, and what the DJ would do in between to signal who would sing when.

Both teams started with their girls at the front of the stage. Of course, they were already friends so the battle was just fun to them.

The interlacing rhythm started up.

"_Ima be Ima be"_

"_Spin, Spin"_

Blaine had to admit, Tina knew how to sway her hips. The boys mimicked when Blaine added a little knee-pop step.

"_I'm a be on the next level  
>I'm a be rockin over that bass treble<br>I'm a be chillin with my boys-boys crew  
>I'm a be makin all them deals you wanna do,"<em>

They all posed on her "_ha!"_

Mike then broke from the group to start dancing around her, actually doing some really amazing flips. Artie was not far behind him

_"I'm a be up in them A-list flicks  
>Doin 100 flips and I'm a be slip and don't trip<br>Cause I'm a be shakin my hips  
>You gon' be lickin your lips, I'm a be takin them pics<br>Looking all fly and shit  
>I'm a be the flyest chick" <em>

Blaine went up on his toes in demonstration, and was rewarded with everyone doing the same on a very impressive boy-choir sound.

"_SO FLY!"  
><em>

"_I'm a be spreadin my wangs  
>I'm a be doin my thang "<em>

Then the cue was given, and instead of Puck just taking over the words, all the boys seemed to know them. Brittney was in front to dance. Blaine would not have been surprised if he heard she took modern dance, or was a cheerleader.

"_Walk out the house with my swagga  
>Hop in the with you I got places to go<br>People to see, time is precious  
>I look at my Cartier, out of control"<em>

These boys couldn't sync in the same way that Blaine's group did, and they played on that.

_Just like my mind where I'm going  
>No women, no shorties, no nothing my clothes<br>No stomping on my Perreli's on hold  
>Unlike my jewelry that's always on cold<br>I know the storm is coming  
>My pockets keep telling me it's gonna shower<br>Call up my homies it's on and poppin' tonight cuz it's meant to be ours  
>We keep a fade away shot cause we balling this platinum Patron every hour<br>Look momma I owe you just like the flowers  
>Girl you the truth with all that goody sour<br>GO!"_

"_Ima be Ima be"_

"_Spin, Spin"_

And then Brittney was able to sing her part.

"_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
>You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down"<em>

Sam stepped forward for the next part, Blaine knew that it wasn't his own style so he smiled gratefully at his new friend

"_I'm a be, I'm a be, I'm a, I'm a, I'm a be  
>Rich baby what what? I'm a I'm a I'm a be<br>The shit baby chick me out; be I'm a I'm a be  
>On top never stop; be be I'm a I'm a be<br>I'm a be be be be, I'm a I'm a be  
>Freakin her, I'm a I'm a I'm a be<br>I'm a be be be be, I'm a I'm a be"_

Brittany sang her chorus again

_"You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
>You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down"<br>_

And the boys from her side jumped around her as the cue wasn't given yet. Even Blaine was a little distracted when Brittany dropped to the floor.

_"From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
>She got me throwing my money around<br>Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
>It's going down down"<br>_  
>The cue sounded, and Artie took the next rapping part.<p>

"_I'm a I'm a I'm a be, rockin that  
>the infinite<br>B-E-P we definite-  
>-ly on some next level shit<br>Futuristic musically  
>Powerful with energy<br>From the soul we sonically  
>Sending positivity<br>Across the globe and seven seas  
>Take care of our family<br>Rockin shows, makin cheese  
>I'm a be out with my Peas<br>Livin life, feelin free  
>That's how it's supposed to be<br>Come join my festivities  
>Celebrate like I'm a be<br>_  
>One last time, Brittany sang her chorus, the boys around her giving it their all.<p>

"_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down  
>You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down"<em>

_"I'm a be, I'm a be",_

"_Spin Spin"_

" _I'm a be, I'm a be"_

"_Spin Spin" _

They were done.

Blaine knew that his side had showed more personal talent, despite being all in step. The chaotic unity in Puck's team may have been more eye pleasing, though.

Then again, they'd taken half the occupants in the room onstage. What kind of battle was that?

Puck walked over to him while the girls and the few boys who hadn't competed cheered and clapped. Blaine didn't look over to Kurt at that moment, because it was really not the time.

"Man, I was just giving you a hard time. I don't give a fuck who you fuck. You've got this show choir stuff down." They clasped hands, reaching over each other once to pat the other boy's back.

"I think we both do." Blaine conceded, which he was quite glad to do.

"Alright everyone," Suddenly one of their directors apparated on stage, "on that pleasant note, it's time for everyone to turn in. Girls will follow Shelby, and boys will follow me." There was a pause as people shuffled to their designated director. "Kurt, I'm over here."

Blaine flinched sympathetically when Kurt was stopped from sneaking out with the girls. Kurt just looked so embarrassed. Blaine kept an eye on him as he walked up, only to find that Kurt's face was simply unimpressed. Of course he wasn't embarrassed.

"For the trip you guys are going to have to get used to a dormitory situation, so we have rooms especially furnished for you guys. Four to a room… and yes you get your own bed."

Jeff, Nick, David, and Wes all naturally migrated towards each other. Kurt was almost hiding behind Finn… glaring at anyone who dared to come nearby. Sam had come to stand by Blaine, but Will Schuester was already looking bored.

"Alright, we've got one room. Sam, Blaine, Finn, and Kurt you guys can form the second dorm, and you guys are in the last." Blaine tried not to show his displeasure at the random selection as Will Schuester led them away.

Puck made sure to ask how far away they were from the girls' rooms, and their director made a point not to answer.

As soon as they got to the room, Kurt was in a humorous flurry of picking the bed closest to the bathroom, and then jumping in and locking himself in it.

Finn started picking out his bathroom stuff, but instead of waiting by the door he started heading out.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

Finn shrugged, "I've learned my lesson sharing the bathroom with Kurt after a year. It's faster just to find a different one."

"Oh!" Sam started gathering his stuff, too. "I had a roommate like that at Harman's."

Blaine waited til they were gone to get his own stuff. "This is stupid." He muttered before getting out his wand and casting _alohamora_.

He walked past Kurt, who stood in front of the mirror with his hair pulled back from his face with a scrunchie. Blaine didn't notice how cute it looked, but headed straight for the toilet.

"What are you doing?" Kurt demanded once Blaine's momentum had stopped.

Blaine rolled his eyes, at used that as a reason to not really meet Kurt's eyes. They were blue, maybe. He wouldn't let himself really notice. "Stop being so prissy. It's just like the urinals."

"There's no partition!" Kurt rejoined.

Blaine sighed, and flicked his wand at the shower curtain. It was in between them in a moment, and Blaine took care of his business.

Kurt's fingers were still poised over his face as Blaine returned the shower curtain. He was using moisturizer. Blaine really wasn't that surprised, Kurt's skin looked really soft.

"That's a good idea." Blaine looked at all of the tubes in front of Kurt. He pulled out the scrub that his mom had insisted he bring, despite the fact that he didn't use it.

"_You can't catch any ladies with a splotchy face." She'd said._

He'd replied that he's rather not catch any _ladies._

She'd ignored him.

Kurt's eyes were on him as he used a liberal amount, really cleaning his face. It was kind of unnerving, but Blaine really didn't have to see it as his eyes were closed as he did most of the scrubbing.

The tension was really thick.

"Kurt." Blaine said his name softly; it was muffled by the towel he was drying his face with.

"Yes." Kurt breathed, almost like he'd gasped the word out.

_I'm sorry_ were the words on the tip of his tongue. Blaine closed his eyes into the towel, and then took it away to finally meet Kurt's eyes. Which weren't just blue… they…

"Stop staring." Blaine said, and then he walked from the room.

He ignored the second gasp, the quieter one, and collapsed on his bed. He was asleep before the guilt could touch him.

He woke up to the sound of the female director admonishing Puck in the other room. The walls were thin.

"Puck, if you don't cover yourself right now you'll learn why they call me the wicked witch of the west. I'm not above hexing away things that offend me."

There were a few more words that Blaine couldn't really hear, probably directions for the day. It was seven in the morning and far too early. It was also September first, the beginning of their training.

He started to stir just as the door was knocked on. He heard Kurt getting out of bed, but the door was opened before Kurt reached it and the director and Kurt ran into each other bodily.

Blearily, Blaine opened his eyes just in time to see them righting themselves.

"Kurt! You're already up." The director sounded quite happy with the arrangement.

"I didn't want to get in anyone's way while getting ready."

It was too early in the morning to feel bad about anything. Blaine frowned unhappily.

"Well, we're going to have a performance from last tournament's cast at breakfast. You can head there early; just make sure you don't miss it at eight thirty."

"Okay." Kurt's smile was wide, and kind of beautiful. Ugh. Too early.

Shelby waited until Kurt was out of the room to cast _sonorous_ on her voice. "Wake up!"

Even just a speaking voice was too loud with that spell.

"I'm up." Blaine groaned, though he made no move to sit up. Finn grunted, and Blaine was pretty sure that Sam was cursing in another language. It sounded a lot like mermish.

"I'm not your mother." She began the speech. Blaine almost wondered how Rachel had taken those words first thing in the morning. "I'm your director. This is the one and only time I'll be doing this. Everyone is to report to breakfast at seven-thirty. We usually begin training at eight, and we do not allow any tardiness. We have a little under a month to get truly acquainted with your voice and capabilities, to push what you can't do into something you can. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Blaine responded immediately. Sam followed his lead, but Finn just grunted.

The door slammed behind her.

Blaine jumped into the shower first, knowing he'd need more time to gel his hair, and that Sam and Finn would be willing to find another bathroom if they had too.

They didn't really have too; Blaine kept himself on a tight schedule as he got ready. He was jumping with nerves as he headed to breakfast.

This year was the first year that the American competition had a full "turnaround" as they called it. In keeping with the tradition that Harry Potter had instilled during the war-starting Tri-wizard Cup, one fourth of the contestants of any national competition were allowed to be fourteen instead of seventeen.

Three years ago, Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittney Peirce had been the six American teens. Blaine was almost giddy with excitement to see when song they would choose. He'd already heard most of them through luck and… whatever it was that had brought him into that hallway with Kurt a few days ago.

Blaine felt another surge of annoyance as he thought Kurt hanging onto Rachel Berry to sweep him into the spotlight. Blaine hadn't really heard Kurt's voice, though he had a feeling that he'd missed his chance by not being around at the time of the flash mob.

But then he got to the hotel breakfast room.

"Kurt, you can really tell me what's wrong. I know that bully was in your room, but you've gotta tell us if something happened." Mercedes's voice was really concerned.

"Guys, Finn was there practically the whole time. I just… need a pick me up."

Blaine was hidden from sight, and if he moved they would see him. He didn't want them accusing him of anything, especially if Kurt wasn't talking.

"Coffee isn't gonna do it." Rachel looked really tired, but Blaine wasn't surprised. He knew the party had continued for the previous years' contenders after the "cast party" had concluded.

"Well, I'll just get you to sing this song with me." Mercedes smiled. "I know it's gospel, and that's not really your thing, but the chorus is catchy and… I've got the words up on my phone."

Kurt took the phone, frowning at it a little. Mercedes reached over to press the play button. "Join in whenever you want, okay?"

"_Wave away my yesterday  
>Cause I'm leaving it behind me.<br>Hello sunshine, come what may.  
>I feel something new inside me.<br>I hear the birds singing  
>Now my alarm's ringing<br>Get up, get up, hey!_"

Mercedes got up from the booth, making Blaine crouch a little more to get away with still standing there. Rachel provided some backup vocals, smiling the whole time.

"_It's a good morning!  
>Wake up to a brand new day<br>This morning,  
>I'm stepping, stepping on my way<br>Good morning,  
>You give me strength,<br>You give me just what I need  
>And I can feel the hope that's rising in me.<br>It's a good morning_"

Kurt was being pulled out of his seat, Mercedes pantomimed breathing in an out, making him join along

_"Slow down, breathe in,  
>don't move ahead<br>I'm just living in this moment  
>I've got my arms raised, un-phased<br>Jump out of bed_

_Gotta get this party going"_

Mercedes put her arm in his, and led him to a window, showing him the view with a wide smile. She poked him until he smiled back at her

_"I went to bed dreaming,  
>you woke me up singing<br>Get up, get up, hey!"  
><em>

With a nod, Kurt joined Mercedes in the chorus, Rachel coming up to them both and giving them a hug that was way too jumpy for such a tired girl.

"_It's a good morning!  
>Wake up to a brand new day<br>This morning,  
>I'm stepping, stepping on my way<br>Good morning,  
>You give me strength,<br>you give me just what I need  
>And I can feel the hope that's rising up in me.<br>It's a good morning"_

And then it was just Kurt singing, holding hands with his friends and giving them a grateful look. This song didn't have to be about religion, and he wasn't being pretentious about it.

"_Now I'm smiling, and I'm kissing all my worries goodbye  
>Got the feeling, if I spread my wings I might even fly<br>You are my truth, my way  
>Give me the strength to say<br>Get up, get up, get up  
>Cause it's a good morning, hey<em>"

Blaine was honestly blown away when Kurt hit his high note. There were names for ranges like that… and it was actually quite rare.

The group danced their way back over to the booth, singing the chorus one more time.

"_Wake up to a brand new day  
>This morning,<br>I'm stepping, stepping on my way  
>Good morning,<br>You give me strength,  
>you give me just what I need<br>I can feel the hope that's rising up in me.  
>It's a good morning"<em>

Then Rachel dropped her head onto the table. "Man, you morning people." Mercedes giggled, knowing it was a part of the track. "No, I'm serious."

They all giggled together for a moment.

"Why are you so tired, Rachel?" Kurt then asked.

"I was at the 'champions' party last night. We didn't get in until five."

Kurt sat back in his chair, "How did you get to go to that? Did Shelby let you go?"

Rachel sat up at this "Kurt, I was one of the contestants three years ago."

And Blaine realized that no one could fake the indignant, "What!" that came from the teen's mouth.

Oh. _Oh._ It was way too early for this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What was supposed to be a chapter a "week" is turning into a very slow place, showing only a day at a time. It's messing with my schedule.

There are a few OC's in this chapter. Oops.

* * *

><p>Last time on Glee:<p>

_"I was at the 'champions' party last night. We didn't get in until five."_

_Kurt sat back in his chair, "How did you get to go to that? Did Shelby let you go?"_

_Rachel sat up at this "Kurt, I was one of the contestants three years ago."_

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't really believe what he'd just heard. He knew that his cheeks had already started blushing, he could feel his face burning and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. His mind whirred as he went over every interaction he'd had with Rachel, every moment that he had been given to figure this out. <em>Then<em> he thought about the implications of their time together, how sure she'd been in his abilities, how determined she'd been about the flash mob performance, how she'd assumed his friendship so easily.

"Oh Kurt, you really didn't know?" Rachel reached forward to hold his hand across the table. She still looked so tired, but for the first time she looked vulnerable.

"I didn't know until last night." Mercedes jumped in, but Kurt ignored that because it was different. He and Rachel were the same, cut-throat and greedy. Rachel had been expecting him to bank on that, probably the moment he heard her name.

He shook his head, gulped a little. "I didn't know."

Rachel took a breath. "Kurt." She paused, looked into her drink, and then locked eyes with him. "That's so sweet."

He nodded, knowing that whatever schemes came their way, Rachel would be his _friend_ now… a real friend, because he'd chosen to be her friend quite apart from her fame. Even if his motives had been rather sneaky, 'young contestants, best friends at first sight', they'd been much better than Rachel had expected from him.

"Don't look now," A blonde girl came up to them, whispering, "but there's a hobbit in the bushes behind you."

Everyone looked, to see Blaine walk around the corner and towards the buffet.

"Brittany, that's not a hobbit." Rachel said. Kurt had to hide his smirking laughter at the condescending tone.

"Santana said he was a hobbit. Like Frodo." She looked at Kurt, "Did you see his hairy hobbit feet?"

Kurt knew his eyes had widened, "I, no. I haven't seen much of anyone."

Brittany cocked her head at him, as if looking at him in a new light.

"Britt-Britt, we are not congregating with these newbie nerds." The next girl that came up got Kurt's attention. Either it was his gaydar or he'd met another kindred spirit in the art of bitchy. The way she entwined a simple pinkie with Brittany left Kurt with both options open. Huh.

"Rachel's not a Newbie." Brittany responded.

"Hun, she was in the New Directions."

"-and now that all of us are back again, we can put aside our school animosities and join together in the spirit of competition." Rachel stood up and held her hand out. Santana was eyeing it like something she'd picked off the bottom of her shoe.

Kurt loved her already.

"Look here, hobbit lady, I know what you're going after with that little stunt you pulled with the frankenteen-" Okay, maybe Kurt didn't like her that much. "-and I'm going to tell you now that it's not going to happen." Santana poked Rachel, and Rachel stepped back a little. "You, Yentl, will never be a leading lady if I have anything to do with it. So you can cut all that crap about family you pulled three years ago, because I will end you."

"Hey, that's enough." Kurt stood up next.

"Oh, the lady face speaks." She laughed, "and you am I not surprised that you voice sounds like a pre-pubescent girls' at a princess party."

Suddenly, Finn barreled around the corner. He towered over Santana, anger on his face. In her surprise, Santana had nearly jumped back onto Brittany. She looked ready to remedy that and come at Finn once she had her feet again.

"What is your problem, Free Willy?"

"I don't know who you think you are, but leave my brother alone. We did not audition just to have more bullies making his life hard, and I _know_ Kurt hasn't said anything to you before his second cup of coffee. So take a seat." Finn pointed at the table just behind Santana. Brittany and Santana sat at the same time.

Finn turned to Kurt, "Are you okay."

"Finn," Kurt wanted to admonish him, but his brother didn't even look properly awake, "You know I've dealt with worse from the cheerleaders back in Lima."

"Doesn't mean you have to here." Finn pointed out, before looking around at the buffet. Kurt could tell the moment Finn had spotted bacon. It was rather endearing, actually, the way that he could read Finn like a book now.

"Go eat, Finn. There's supposed to be a performance."

Finn probably hadn't heard Kurt's last words. Kurt looked at Rachel, who was still eyeing Santana across the aisle. Kurt shifted his feet, the motion catching her attention. "Sit back down, Rachel, you look exhausted."

Rachel nodded and sat.

"You're such a caretaker, Kurt." Mercedes spoke up, rubbing his shoulder and trying to ease the tension after the small blowup.

Kurt smiled, "I had to be, when my father had his heart attack two years ago I was the only one really there for him. He hadn't married Carole, Finn's mom, yet so I just stepped up." Kurt sighed, "I was mostly glad that he lived. He's not a wizard, you see."

Mercedes nodded, "My parents are normal, too."

"What about your mom?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded, "She was a witch. But… she died. Potions accident." Potions were such an outdated thing in America, often times Kurt could tell that people though his mom had deserved it. For playing with fire.

"Both of my dads are wizards." Rachel paused in what Kurt could tell would be a long speech. Finn had arrived so she slid over in the booth to make room for him.

"Mine too!" Finn spoke once settled, already with food in his mouth. Kurt called his name, about to ask him not to be so disgusting, but Finn was already a train wreck. "Not that I have two dads. I mean, I do but my father died so now I've got Kurt's dad. My mom is a witch, a mediwitch actually."

"Isn't that kind of odd?" Rachel asked.

"Um, no. Don't they have mediwitches everywhere?" Finn asked.

"No, I mean Kurt's dad. Marrying two witches… aren't the two worlds rather separate?" Rachel clarified.

Kurt sighed, "How could it be? He's a mechanic and everyone uses cars… and once I was in school he couldn't really just stay separated from me."

Only then did Rachel seem to notice her faux pas. Even Finn was looking at her incredulously, though.

Rachel tapped her wand on the table, causing her to float out of the booth and over their heads. Finn had looked up at her to watch for a moment, until he realized she was wearing a skirt. "I've got to go to the performance." Rachel said by explanation before heading away.

Finn looked after her, and then looked to Kurt. "I could've moved."

Kurt nodded, "Some people use their magic more than we do. Maybe it's normal."

Mercedes giggled at him then, which Kurt was really uncomfortable with. He hadn't said that to be funny, or sarcastic. He wished that she would float away, because her hand was still on his shoulder and he was rather uncomfortable with the touch.

Kurt waited for Finn to finish his food before gathering them closer to the hotel buffet's little stage. There were a few people already sitting around, including the young girls that had sang SPICE girls the night before. He sat down next to one of the redheads, and Finn got his other side. It forced Mercedes into a seat that was father away, which Kurt felt a little guilty about. He liked Mercedes, he was just afraid that she liked him too much.

Shelby, the female director, stepped onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen of the American 2012 Tri-annual Show-wizard competition, I give you the American team of 2009!"

Kurt cheered as Rachel walked on stage, followed by Brittany and Santana and other people that he hadn't met at the party the night before. He began to regret hiding in the corner all night with his brother and letting his fear of rejection get the better of him. Even after his encounter with Blaine the day before and Santana a few moments ago, he still hoped that everyone else would be okay with him. He only wanted to show everyone, the world, how awesome he could be despite being gay.

Everyone on stage looked a little tired, a little buzzed. Kurt wondered if they were a little hung over, even though logically most of the older group would not have turned twenty-one yet.

The first person to come up and sing was a man. Kurt's first impression was that he looked so much like Finn somehow, wholesome and charming. Kurt began to really be worried about what Santana had said before about Rachel being up to something, and then even before that Rachel's insistence that she knew what the judges were looking for.

"_On the street, in the park on the floor anywhere you are  
>Something fresh, something wild, take it up like a shooting star<br>Cause I never found anyone like you  
>And you are the beat in my heart<br>Come on take me higher"_

The whole group began to sing then, stepping and moving their hands in time.

_"Don't stop the music  
>we can make beautiful music<br>don't fight the feeling  
>Now that we're falling in love"<em>

Then a girl came forward to sing the next part, Star written all over her motions. Kurt had done his research about this girl, Laurel Simmons. She was a hit on Broadway.

_"Take a trip to the stars, make a wish, rocket to the moon,  
>There you are between Venus and Mars, now you're in the groove<br>Cause I see the passion that's in your eyes  
>And you lift me up to the sky<br>Come on take me higher"_

Even though whole show choir was singing together, Kurt could tell where this was going. Love songs, duets, that's what this year would be about. He could see which girls had gone rebellious; there were weirdly chopped haircuts and even one girl with a shock of purple hair. These were normal college students, normal artistic people, but the show was only about two of them.

_"Don't stop the music  
>We can make beautiful music<br>Don't fight the feeling  
>When the feeling's good, when the feeling's right<br>Don't stop the music  
>We can make beautiful music<br>Don't fight the feeling  
>Now that we're falling in love<em>

Don't stop the music baby  
>Let the rhythm drive you crazy<br>Don't fight the feeling baby  
>In your heart, in your heart, in your heart"<p>

Kurt clapped along with the group, but a sinking feeling had settled in him. This little show was meant to set the bar for what was to come, and what was expected of them. Kurt may know how to dance and sing and climb on things and even twirl some damn Sai swords, but he did not know how to be a _man_. At least, not in a socially accepted version of the term.

"Alright everyone, let's give another hand to the wonderful 2009 American competitors." Mr. Schuester was working the little crowd they had quite well. It was kind of weird how the silly antics of a grown man could get kids so excited. "Now, we've got some wonderful things planned for you guys this year, and we're going to get to work right away. We've assigned each of you a mentor from the previous year to help you through this first month. They'll give you your schedules and tell you just about everything you need to know about the upcoming year. We'll see you in the choir room at nine."

Everyone clapped again, especially the older group. They hugged the director and pestered him a bit before dispersing. Kurt watched as Rachel bounded towards him, only to have her stop and gush at the red head he'd chosen to sit beside. Kurt stood to get away, not really caring that some tenor was sure to be looking for him. Mercedes was chatting amicably with the purple-haired girl he's noticed before, and Finn was talking to the lead singer.

After Kurt had got out of the way, he was surprised to see Laurel standing right in front of him.

"You're Kurt Hummel, right?"

He took in a surprised breath, millions of thoughts running through his head. The most important one being _why does she know who I am?_ "You're Laurel Simmons."

She laughed at this, interlacing her arms into his suddenly. She was steering him out of the room. _Oh gaga what if she's about to throw me into a closet?_ Kurt had been thrown into closets many times in his high school career by beautiful girls. Granted, it was usually after he insulted their fashion sense, but maybe Laurel had just hated him on sight.

"Sorry about dragging you away," She laughed easily, "but don't worry about being nervous around me, okay? I begged to get you after seeing your audition video."

Kurt kinda nodded and shook his head at the same time, not sure how to react to the fact that someone had begged to get him. Usually people just did. Was there some sort of line of people waiting to make his life miserable?

Laurel drew her arm from his to search through the colorful messenger bag on her shoulder. She fished out a piece of paper, brandishing it before him.

Kurt forced himself to take it, to look at it, to read it.

His schedule.

"I hope you don't mind having a girl as your mentor… Mr. Schue didn't like the idea so much but Shelby and I saw that you'd only done women's powerhouse solos for your auditions and… we wanted to see where you would go with that." She touched his arm then, "I think we're gonna shake things up this year, y'know? Everyone's expecting the same old story but America is all about diversity… or at least that's what they keep telling us." She paused again, "You can tell me if you're not okay with this."

"I'm okay!" Kurt responded quickly, "I'm okay. I'm shocked… I mean I honestly thought you were going to levitate me into the dumpster out back-"

Laurel's face fell at this.

"-not that I think that about you I just… it's been that way. For me."

Laurel hugged him then, and when she pulled back her eyes were kinda teary. Kurt wanted to kick himself for making the famous Laurel Simmons cry. "I'd almost forgotten about high school." She said, and then she laughed. Kurt laughed too, desperately, trying to rip away the tension. This was a dream come true.

"Alright, to business!" Laurel threw her hand up dramatically. "At Nine Mr. Schue will lead you guys through warm ups and probably your first group number. He tries to keep things real, so don't be afraid to laugh at his horrible ideas."

Kurt laughed at the idea, because he could just see the man leading them through a Medley of disco if not reigned in.

"Then everyone is going to split up and do gender specific things. Your schedule is going to be really messed up, though, because Shelby wanted to give you private lessons instead of Mr. Schue doing that. You'll probably be late to men's choir once a week to have lessons with her. Everything will be scrunched up this first day, but usually your lessons will be thirty minutes long, and you'll have those once a week. You'll have choreography with the boys, too. Then you have lunch. Today after lunch you'll meet with the guidance counselor about what classes you're going to take. Basically you guys will have night classes, and they'll be really intense but that's because they want you to be ahead of the work before you get to Hogwarts." She smiled then, wistfully, "Hogwarts is a very distracting place, so make sure you get ahead as much as you can while you can. That's what I did, and they gave me the lead."

"Is that how it works, then? Boy lead, girl lead, and the rest sways in the background?"

Laurel smirked at him, "You're a little diva, aren't you?"

Kurt blushed profusely.

"Kurt, I can't lie and tell you that you're wrong. It _has_ been like that in the past, but only because that's _easy_. Shelby and Mr. Schue like working hard for you guys, but sometimes they forget."

Laurel was being so kind to him, and Kurt kinda wanted to cry from how understanding she was being. It was a little too much right now, to go from thinking a girl was going to sneak away and do irreparable damage to having the same girl be such a strong supporter of his.

"Anyways, after lunch is when the women's choir takes place and Shelby wanted you to do that too instead of having practice time. She was also going to put you in the girls' choreography, but that's totally up to you. Mike Chang and Artie will be doing it too, so don't worry about it really being a problem. There are just different things that they'll ask you to do. It would be you're only free time, to practice, because then its group choreo and quickplay and dinner. After dinner is classes until you drop… and then it all starts over the next day."

Kurt smiled, somehow loving the idea of no extra time. "Quickplay?"

Laurel's smile to that lit up the space between them. _Gaga_ was she beautiful, and wonderful, and probably the best person in the world. He could almost have a girl-crush on this wonderful performer. "Every year the last task is for each country to put on a musical of the judges choosing. During quickplay you'll pick up a part and basically read through it, trying to act as if you'll perform it in a week. It's only two hours, which makes it fast and fun. Without quickplay I wouldn't be where I am today. That's why your free time would be so important; you'd get to work on the songs you didn't know beforehand. I mean, some people did it after classes but that never worked long term. It just made them exhausted by the time we got to Scotland."

"Do I have to make my decision today?" Kurt looked over the schedule, wanting to take Laurel's advice and take the free time.

Laurel shrugged. "The cool thing about you getting me is that I actually get to stay the whole month. Not all of the mentors had the time to take away from school and shows. So I'll be around to help you out whenever you need me."

Kurt knew he probably looked like a loon, his grin had taken over his face and he couldn't stop smiling.

Laurel laughed, probably used to the treatment but still flattered by it. "Any questions?"

They chatted away as Laurel led him to the choir room. The room wasn't far away, and Kurt wasn't surprised to see Rachel Berry already there and shoving sheet music into the hands of the redhead she was mentoring. Others began to trickle in.

"Alright everyone!" Mr. Schuester clapped his hands, less of a gesture to get their attention and more of a mannerism. Before he could continue his speech, Mercedes and her mentor burst through the doors, giggling at their tardiness.

"Sorry Mr. Schue!" The older girl called, fidgeting with her hair as if to hide its color with her hands. They had made quite an entrance.

"I hope you're not instilling Mercedes with your chronic tardiness?" His voice was teasing, and the girl laughed.

"No, sir!" She led Mercedes to a seat and it took a while for everyone to calm down.

"Alright everyone! Welcome to group choir!" He waited for applause which only a few people gave, despite there being over thirty people in the room. "In here you're going to learn everything you need for us to work together as a show choir. Now, this is only my second time as director of the American team, but there are already some traditions that I'd like to share with you."

"I still think I have a list of the things he had us do last time." Laurel whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded, vaguely, his attention mostly on the director.

"Every week this month I'm going to give you an assignment that will set the theme for what I want to see from you. This week we're going to work on…"

"Duets!"

Kurt smirked as Laurel was not the only one to say the word with the director. Mr. Schuester rolled his eyes affectionately. An Asian girl that sat on the other side of Kurt turned to say "He does the same lesson plans with his high school group."

Kurt didn't laugh at that, but he wanted to.

"Mr. Schue!" The boy that spoke up was one of the six that had returned from the previous competition. He had square glasses and a goofy grin on his face. "I've already got this covered."

"Artie, you prepared a piece?" The director looked to the Asian beside Kurt for some reason.

"Sure, man. But I decided to shake things up a little." That got the director's attention off the girl, and his eyebrows only rose in surprise when a mohawked guy stood up as well.

"Artie and Tina did a duet last time… they're a couple." Laurel whispered from one side.

Tina overheard and whispered back. "We're not dating anymore." She smiled at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at her, not really sure why she kept talking to him, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Alright, Puck, Artie, take it away."

Puck picked up a guitar and so did Artie, mic stands were set in front of them. Puck was the one who started playing the intro. Kurt let the surprise show on his face a little, and looked at everyone else's reactions. They had the same thoughts about the soft picking of a rebel teen that Kurt did, it seemed.

Artie started singing the song.

"_Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>wake me up when September ends"_

Artie looked at Tina then, looking apologetic but still very sure of himself.

"_Like my father's come to pass  
>all these years have gone so fast<br>wake me up when September ends"_

For the chorus Artie joined in on playing the guitar, and Puck joined in on singing."

"_Here comes the rain again  
>falling from the stars<br>drenched in my pain again  
>becoming who we are<em>

Artie began singing again, this time pointing at Tina when talking about what he lost.

"_As my memory rests  
>but never forgets what I lost<br>wake me up when September ends"_

Puck then began to sing, Kurt was surprised at how suited Puck was for the song after all.  
><em>"summer has come and passed<br>the innocent can never last  
>wake me up when September ends<br>ring out the bells again  
>like we did when spring began<br>wake me up when September ends"  
><em>  
>Artie played the solo guitar line, jamming out on his acoustic guitar. He really looked in his element, though at one point he seemed pretty unsteady on his feet. The boys took the chorus again.<p>

"_Here comes the rain again  
>falling from the stars<br>drenched in my pain again  
>becoming who we are"<em>

Puck was the one who sang the next line, his face emoting in a way that Kurt really found intriguing. Had Puck lost something that powerful to be so transported from his obvious bad-boy image?

_"As my memory rests  
>but never forgets what I lost<br>wake me up when September ends"_

The boys sang the last but together, syncing as a duet in a way that a boy and girl couldn't. There was an extra bit of harmony that Kurt could especially hear from Puck when they started to repeat the last line. It sounded really good._  
><em>  
><em>"Summer has come and passed<br>The innocent can never last  
>wake me up when September ends<em>  
><em>like my father's come to pass<br>all these years has gone so fast  
>wake me up when September ends<br>wake me up when September ends  
>wake me up when September ends"<em>

Everyone clapped, and Puck went back to his seat with his hands in his pockets, shuffling there as if he owned the place. Artie stayed up to say a few more words. "The song wasn't like… saying we weren't happy to be here, of course. It's just… September."

Mr. Schuester clapped a hand on Artie's back, "It's okay. We get it."

Artie sat down, sending one last longing glance towards Tina. She smiled at him, but didn't look overly impressed.

"Alright everyone, that was a great start on the assignment for this week. Now let's do some warm ups!"

At this cue, the mentors shuffled out of the room, Laurel lingering to give Kurt a smile and both thumbs up. The purple haired girl had a malfunction with her bag and was the last one to leave the room, blushing furiously under her colored mop.

Kurt had never been in a choir, but he knew how to read music from learning piano as a boy. The routines that Mr. Schuester led them through were easy, testing how well they could harmonize as a group. Halfway through the class they were given parts for a group piece, which looked harmless enough except for the fact that they barely got anything done with it. How hard could it be to sing rhythmic 'bops?' Too hard for a group of teenagers, it seemed. Mr. Schuester wouldn't let them move past the first eight bars.

After choir, Laurel was waiting for Kurt to show him to his lesson with Shelby. She had stacks of repertoire books that she made him take into the room.

Shelby smiled at him upon seeing him. "Sorry that your lesson has to be on Monday's, sweetie. I know how stressful it is to have conflicting interests."

Kurt knew she was referring to the men's choir. "Um, do I have to be in the men's choir?"

Shelby nodded, "Will wouldn't let you go. They're working on some acapella stuff in there, and a voice like yours is such a gift"

Kurt blushed to the tips of his ears. "Thank you."

Shelby smiled vaguely, already eyeing the books in his hands. "Let's see what Laurel found for you, okay?"

Kurt and Shelby spent most of the lesson thumbing through the sheet music, taking time to talk about the ones that Laurel had marked for him. Each song choice had his heart flutter a little, having these things handed to him. Halfway through, Shelby paused the lesson a little to check his range, and after that she started suggesting even more songs for him. It was almost too much.

Laurel was waiting for him outside his lesson, pulling him along right away to the separate choir room for the boys. There was no helping the looks that everyone gave him as he walked in. For a moment Kurt's eyes trained on Blaine _of all people_ who looked unhappy at the interruption. Kurt dicked his head after that and grabbed a seat in the back. It was far from Finn, who was in front, but it was far from everyone else. There was a bit of a kerfuffle as Sheet music was passed back to him. Again with the rhythmic bopping. His name was handwritten at the top, and some notes on the tenor part were penciled in a little higher. When he joined in with the group, there was no mistaking the raised eyebrows that Blaine and Sam were sending him. Even the guy beside him leaned over a little to peer at Kurt's music questioningly. Mr. Schuester had to stop them and admonish them for not paying attention, but he didn't mention that Kurt's part was any different.

Laurel wasn't there to meet him after the men's choir, but that's because Kurt had to follow the crowd. Every had to stop by their rooms and change for the dance class, and Kurt grabbed his most comfortable outfit before changing in the bathroom as quickly as he could. He didn't want to be late again and have all those boys _looking_ at him. Especially Blaine. Just the thought of it put butterflies in his stomach.

His hoped his bright yoga pants didn't cause too much of a distraction… Kurt almost face palmed at his own thoughts. He loved his wardrobe. His wardrobe _loved_ him. If his high school couldn't tone him down a few dapper boys with too much hair gel wouldn't do it either.

With that thought Kurt strutted into the room.

One of the boys was already talking to Mr. Schuester, doing some complicated and flowing looking moves with his whole body. Other boys had already started to try to mimic the Asian dancer, and Finn had backed himself against the wall. Kurt headed straight towards his brother, knowing that Finn would be worried about his nonexistent dancing abilities.

Kurt rested his elbow on his hand, but resisted the urge to look at his nails. If he did that he'd be better off _screaming_ this orientation to the room.

"Dude, I can't do any of that stuff." Finn spoke just as soon Kurt walked up.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Puck. "Me either, man."

Kurt stepped back a few times, letting Puck settle in beside Finn. Only after he did that did he notice that Puck was in between him and his brother. Finn didn't seem to notice, he was too busy watching the loose circle of boys who were sharing their moves. Even Mr. Schuester was keeping up with them.

The youngest boy, Rory, had joined them in watching. At that, Puck looked really unimpressed.

"I could probably learn though. Wanna try?" His invitation seemed to only extend to Finn.

Finn's face showed his hesitance, "I really can't dance."

"Have you tried?" Puck asked impatiently.

"He's tried." Kurt spoke up, "You should have seen him at Prom. Couldn't take a step without landing on someone's toes, and even mine on more than one occasion."

Finn looked at Kurt then, really looked. Prom wasn't something they'd really talked about since it happened. Finn had been named King and Kurt had been named Queen by a secret ballot. Kurt wasn't about to say that their first dance had been the only thing that had got him through junior year, that unfailing support by his brother, and the mishap that had the DJ playing "Just the Way You Are" during Kurt's _only_ dance that Prom.

Puck, unfortunately, had picked up on something. Maybe the way that Finn was looking at Kurt as if Kurt was about to start bawling his eyes out dramatically or maybe it was the small, grateful, smile that Kurt hadn't hid. "What's up with you two?"

"We're brothers." Finn answered shortly, and really, Kurt had seen enough of Finn burning bridges for his sake. Puck might actually be a good person. Maybe.

"Step-brothers." Kurt made sure to put some sass into it, some unhappiness that Puck could detect. They may be brothers, but Kurt and Finn had trouble being friends sometimes. He had to make sure Finn had other friends here, too. Finn cared so much about his reputation.

Finn also looked a little hurt by Kurt's tone.

"Cool." Puck nodded towards the group, "I'm going over there."

Finn looked at Kurt, who mouthed "Go" as he made shooing motions with his hands. It left Kurt with tweedy, shy, Rory.

"I can't dance." Rory spoke first.

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to fight the urge in him to help the lost younger boy. It was a thing he'd done last year, when no one was looking. He'd befriended Finn's ex when she was kicked off the cheerleading squad, and the Indian boy that had been too shy for his own good, and the foreign exchange student from the Philippines. He'd help them for a while when no one was looking, build up their esteem until they were okay enough to ignore him in the halls and act like strangers.

"If my brother is going to give it a try, I'm sure you can pass this with flying colors."

Finn was doing something wobbly with his legs, trying to mimic the fluid movements of one of the other boys. His hands were flapping.

"I'm worse than that." Rory spoke in a sort of low, dejected monotone.

And Rory did kind of have the same awkward build as Finn, though not as terribly tall. Kurt apprised the boy before him, who didn't look that bothered by Kurt's gaze. It sidetracked whatever thoughts that Kurt had been forming. Usually other boys would shy from him, afraid of _catching the gay_. Rory's nonchalance was horribly refreshing.

"Before we start, make sure you stretch. You have five minutes." Mr. Schuester called out to the room.

Kurt immediately headed towards the ballet bar, only to find Blaine on the other side. He went through his stretches, trying not to notice that Blaine would move into the same stretch only seconds after Kurt would switch. Kurt was only able to distract himself when he noticed that Rory was following him, too. Or maybe he was following Blaine. Rory was obviously not as used to it as they.

"Don't hurt yourself," Kurt admonished the younger boy, "I've been taking Jazz since I was six, so I'm probably looser than you are."

"That's what she said!" Puck called, and Finn laughed from where he was tying his shoes. Kurt didn't look as Blaine had to stop his stretch to laugh along with the other boys.

"Okay, everyone, let's get in a circle, arm's length apart. Mike, why don't you stand right across from me? Blaine, Artie, you set up at other ends of the circle. I'm going to use you guys as examples, is that okay?"

"Sure thing Mr. Schue!" Artie called, which prompted Blaine to speak.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue."

Kurt felt odd about Blaine being so informal with the director on the first day. Obviously Artie had _earned_ it, but who did Blaine think he was?

Kurt set himself between the director and Artie, Finn and Rory filling in beside them. He only realized his mistake when the director told them to watch the example across from them to see what to do.

Blaine would twist on his feet, going down to one knee in a fluid motion, his bare ankles showing above his too short slacks. Kurt's corner would imitate that, but it was a coin toss of if Rory or Finn would fall over so Blaine would watch them. Each suggestion he would give with a smile, but he also called Kurt out on doing snaps and "odd things" with his hands. Kurt had never despised dancing so much. He could dance, but this stuff wasn't even close to fitting his style or the way he carried himself.

Laurel was waiting for him at lunch; she'd already snagged a table with Mercedes and her mentor, and even the male lead who was Finn's mentor.

"Mark, hey man!" Finn clasped Mark's hand for a _brohug_, and the two headed for the buffet to pile food on their plates.

"Kurt, this is my mentor Elnora, Elnora, this is Kurt."

"I don't go by Ellie, El, or Nora." Elnora held out her hand and shook Kurt's. "I also have purple hair."

Kurt nodded, "I see that."

"I'm not a metamorphamagus, and it wasn't a charms or potions accident either."

Kurt tried not to let his face fall at the mention of a potions accident, but Mercedes gave a little gasp so it must've failed.

Kurt didn't want to be around if Mercedes was going to tell Elnora about his mother, and he didn't really want to bring up his mother's death. "I'm going to get something to nibble on."

Rachel grabbed his wrist when he walked past. "Don't think I didn't notice that your mentor is Laurel Simmons. _Or_ that you're taking lessons with Shelby."

Kurt didn't pry away his wrist, though he was uncomfortable with the contact. "I wasn't hiding it."

"You can thank me now for scooping you up, and I'm not above saying _I told you so_ about the fact that the directors were looking for someone just like you, and don't you think Laurel is a doll? She as my mentor last year, after being one of two who returned at the age of-" Rachel was monologuing again. The redhead she was mentoring was watching Rachel with growing horror. The poor girl.

"Rachel, I really am a bit hungry, but I'll see you in choir after lunch."

Rachel gasped at this, "Will you really! That's amazing!"

Kurt escaped before she could keep gushing at him, and he grabbed his food. Upon returning to the table, Elnora gave him a sympathetic smile while Mercedes latched herself on his arm _again_ and Finn was shoveling down food as Laurel flirted with Mark. The combination of attentive attention and distracted inattention sent him spiraling a little, so he picked at his food and really didn't eat much. How could he?

He sat there for as long as he could stand it, trying not to look too spacy. He needed some downtime, desperately. Maybe he wouldn't go to the girls' choreography that night. He could practice on the music Shelby had assigned him.

"Did you like the pieces I found for you?" Laurel asked. Mark had started talking to Finn about football.

Kurt smiled, "I was just thinking about that, actually. I can't wait to get some practice time in."

"I'll show you to the practice rooms after dinner, if you have some free time."

"I was actually thinking I'd grab some before group choreo."

Laurel gave him a sad smile. "I'm gotta sit in on that the first day."

"Oh, I can manage." Kurt nodded, really wishing he didn't have to.

Laurel nodded slowly, "I could always sit in tomorrow." She smiled secretively, "it's not like the first assignment is all that easy, so I won't miss much as Shelby teaches the introductory steps."

"Oh, do tell?"

Laurel shook her head. "I can't! It's a secret, you'll see!"

Spirits raised, Kurt headed to his third choir class of the day. He defiantly felt more at ease walking with the group of girls, and chatting with them until Shelby started the group. This time there was no rhythmic bopping, and though the song was a bit slow, Kurt loved it. By the end of the class he knew all of the girls' names. The younger girls seemed to like him the most, blending with his voice with a smile on their faces.

He broke away from the group only to have Laurel rush him to the practice rooms. She had some piano skills herself, so they sat side by side working through the melodies and generally having fun.

She ushered him to the group choreography class, thankfully on time. Mercedes was on time as well, but that was because all the girls had simply stayed in the room.

This time Mr. Schuester led them through grapevines and jazz squares, which Kurt excelled at. There was a bit of a division, girls on one side and boys on the other. Kurt was perfectly content by the girls, especially since the only free spot in the boys' her was by none other than Blaine Anderson. So Kurt was fine, even though Mercedes kept eyeing his calves.

Kurt was buzzing with energy by the time they got to Quickplay, but the show they'd picked was Hairspray and Kurt's name hadn't been drawn for a lead role, not that any could really fit his voice. He'd sung a girls part at the flash mob, the part that Quinn had been lucky enough to land. Kurt was fine being in the cast, because he could easily sneak into singing the alto or soprano part with only the person beside him knowing that he'd done so.

Of course, that came back to haunt him when Shelby's review for the balance of the ensemble had been less than stellar. Kurt was relieved that she didn't suspect him; he knew she didn't because she had blamed it on the fact that it was their first Quickplay.

Everyone headed to dinner as a herd, mentors and competitors and directing staff alike. Mr. Schuester made everyone sit in one section of the buffet and stood while everyone indulgently listened. "I know that so many of you consider it a great honor to be chosen for such a prestigious competition. I know that the world and your parents are going to be so proud of you as you strive to be the best that you can be, but I wanted to take a moment to tell you all how it really it. Yes, you may be lucky and honored… but that doesn't even compare to how blessed _we_ are to have such a great group of kids. You may think you're not as good, or that you don't shine as bright… but all of us know that you can be _anything_ you want to be. Thank you!"

Laurel and Elnora were wiping away tears at the end of the speech, hugging each other. Kurt smiled as everyone clapped and hollered their appreciation. But it was the perfect time to slip out, so he did.

There was a lounge area that had a piano, which would be open if everyone was in the buffet, so Kurt headed for that. However, when he got there he saw something that he wasn't expecting. Blaine was at the piano, playing to himself.

"_I want to live where soul meets body  
>And let the sun wrap its arms around me<br>And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing  
>And feel, feel what it's like to be new<em>

Cause in my head there's a greyhound station  
>Where I send my thoughts too far off destinations<br>So they may have a chance of finding a place  
>where they're far more suited than here"<p>

During the interlude Blaine got up and started dancing around while still singing to himself. He climbed over the couch to get to his guitar (Kurt recognized it from when he'd been getting ready in the morning). Bobbing his head to the music in his head, Blaine got out his guitar to play along as he sang the next part.

"_And I cannot guess what we'll discover  
>When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels<br>But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's  
>And not one speck will remain<em>

_And I do believe it's true_  
><em>That there are roads left in both of our shoes<em>  
><em>But if the silence takes you<em>  
><em>Then I hope it takes me too<em>  
><em>So blue eyes I hold you near<em>  
><em>Cause you're the only song I want to hear<em>  
><em>A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere<em>"

The slick haired teen ended up on top of an ottoman, standing tall as the cushion bowed under his full weight. Blaine threw his hands out then, not even playing.

"_Where soul meets body  
>where soul meets body<br>where soul meets body_"

He jumped down then, quickly divesting himself of the guitar to end up in front of the piano again, standing as he played

"_And I do believe it's true  
>that there are roads left in both of our shoes<br>but if the silence takes you  
>then I hope it takes me too<br>so blue eyes I hold you near  
>Cause you're the only song I want to hear"<em>

He played only a few notes for the last part, more of a melody than chords to lead the rest of his singing.

_"A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
>a melody softly soaring through my atmosphere<br>a melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
>a melody softly soaring through my atmosphere."<em>

At the end, Blaine put his head down on the piano, and Kurt could barely hear the words he whispered to himself as they were muffled in Blaine's cardigan. "I'm sorry."


End file.
